Crash and Burn
by Anjel of Hell and Earth
Summary: During a normal fight at a normal mission, Shego ends up hurt and it's Nurse Kim to the rescue. Kigo.


**I don't own.**

**Crash and Burn**

"Shego," Drakken called. "Shego, are you listening?"

White ear buds, held securely in place, kept any and all sound from reaching the moss-colored vixen. She lounged back in a chair with her feet up on a control panel. Both Shego's head and foot moved in time with the rhythm.

"Shego, stop listening to that blasted music. You're supposed to be listening to me," the blue man insisted. When he received no response, he stormed over to the woman and ripped the earphones from her head.

"Gah!" she hissed and snapped her gaze at Drakken. "What do you want?"

"I was telling you about my newest and greatest plan. But you weren't listening!" he emphasized his point by stomping his foot. Truly, the man resembled a big blue toddler.

Shego sighed and shook her head. "You told me the plan yesterday," she growled and replaced the music in her ear.

"Yeah, but you—," Drakken was suddenly cut off by a slam of metal to metal. There, in the doorway, stood Kim. The fiery red mane swished gently around her shoulders from a brief breeze.

"Where's the particle accelerator, Drakken?" she demanded to know. Her voice was strong and unwavering as she held her battle stance.

"No!" Drakken yelled. "No, it's mine!" with that he scurried over to a desk and grabbed, what appeared to be, a pear-shaped contraption.

Before Kim could step up and chase after him, Shego, now music free, blocked her path.

"Long time, no see, Pumpkin," the raven-haired woman sneered. Her fists burst with green plasma.

"Ron, go find Drakken," Kim ordered her sidekick, who'd just stumbled through the door covered in twigs, without taking her eyes off the green villainess.

"You got it, KP." With that, he fumbled off.

Kim kept her gaze hard and cold as she waited for Shego to make the first move. Shego smirked and took a baby step forward. Kim's muscles flinched in response. The woman's smirk deepened.

"Want me to take the lead?" she asked sarcastically. "Fine. Let's dance." Her smirk felt to a vicious glare. The tinted woman leapt at Kim and swiped a glowing claw.

Kim easily avoided the attack and retaliated with a move of her own. The redhead's foot nearly grazed Shego's chin but the villainess moved just in time. She charged at the teen before she could fully recover her defence from the kick and head butted her.

With Kim successfully tackled, Shego took a dominating position over her, pinning her hands above her head.

"Cozy down there, Princess?"

Kim growled indignantly and managed to get her knee between them. With strength anyone would envy, the hero kicked Shego up and over her head. An almighty crash echoed through the lab. Kim quickly got to her feet, ready to take the next round of attacks. After all, they'd only been fighting for a moment.

But the attacks never came. Kim waited. After a few second and still nothing happening, she started getting paranoid. A little ways away, there was a pile of machine parts scattered around and on top of a fallen shelving system. It was probably what Kim had thrown Shego into.

With her fighting stance still held strong, Kim inched toward the rubble. Nothing moved and everything fell silent. The teen glanced around the lab quickly to see if Shego was waiting to pounce her or something. When she saw she was alone, Kim looked back at the mess.

She approached slowly and deftly. Most of her, the rational side of her, told her not to go any farther. It told her Shego was just tricking her. She was going to attack any second.

But a small, more compassionate part of her told her to confirm that her enemy was okay.

The smaller part rang loudest.

"Shego?" Kim called uncertainly. Her fists still held out in front of her in case Shego was indeed faking it. Nothing happened. She was about to call again, a little louder this time, but a gentle voice broke out.

"Damn it…Princess. Watch where you're throwing me next time," Shego said in a course, pained voice. Then she coughed and some of the rubble towards the center shifted.

"Are you okay?" Kim did her best to sound strong and unafraid. But, even to her own ears, concern slid in-between the word a little.

"Y-yeah. It'll take more then that to get me down." She coughed again.

Still on the defence, Kim slowly started shifting stuff off the woman. An unexplainable prick of relief broke through Kim's fear when she saw a gloved hand appear a minute later. A minute after that, Shego was completely uncovered. Her eyes were closed and her head was turned to the side.

"Shego?"

The woman's eyes opened and she turned to Kim. "Hey Princess. Nice kick you got there."

Kim was about to retort when she got a look at Shego's jaw. "Oh my god." Without conscious thought or fear of getting hurt, she stumbled over the remaining parts before kneeling down next to the still lying villain.

"What?" Shego demanded.

"Come on," Kim said and started helping the moss-toned woman up. "Let's get over to the light."

"I got it myself. I don't need your help."

But of course, Kim would hear nothing of it. She pulled Shego over to a table and forced her to sit.

"Wha—," Shego started again but was cut off.

"You've got a bad cut on your jaw." Indeed, it was a bad cut. A nasty gash extended down the woman's jaw line while deep crimson dripped down her neck.

The teen hero looked around for something to cover the wound with but found nothing. No cloths, no shirts, no lab coats. Nothing she could tear and use as a temporary bandage. She sighed knowing her only option.

"I can take care of myse—whoa there Princess!"

Kim had thrown off her mission shirt and positioned it between her eyeteeth. With one calculated movement, she tore a strip of black cloth. Ignoring Shego's comments, Kim pressed the strip to her cheek.

"What are you doing?" Shego demeaned.

"Stopping the bleeding." Kim stared intently at where her hand cupped Shego's cheek to keep pressure on the wound.

"Don't you think I can handle that myself?" the woman asked and smirked lightly at the hero before her.

"Do you wanna do it?" Kim retorted.

Her smirk deepened. "No, I quite like you touching me."

Kim forced a disgusted scoff and started pulling away when Shego's pale hand suddenly moved up to cover her own, keeping it in place. Kim's hand jerked slightly at the impossibly soft touch of Shego's.

Shego struggled to keep the smirk in place and soon lost the battle. What was supposed to be a mocking gesture, soon sent her reeling. She saw Kim's throat squirm as the teen gulped and the pale woman noticed she was leaning toward the young hero. Images of her lips against the redhead's slim neck flashed in her mind briefly before everything fell from existence.

She lightly slid her lips over Kim's and felt like someone was punching her in the chest over and over and over again. In the second that followed, Shego's throat constricted and every nerve ending in her body buzzed.

Kim froze the moment their lips touched and gulped again. The villainess's lips were warm and surprisingly tender. Her eyes soon became heavily and slid closed. Just before they could fully shut, the warm embrace started to cease. Kim's body would have nothing of that. She moved forward the lost inch and recaptured Shego's lips with hers.

An almost tentative hand touched the redhead's bare stomach. It slid around to the hip and settled there. The warmth left Kim's hand and joined it's counter part on her other hip. Kim reached out and blindly grabbed Shego's upper arm. Heat radiated from beneath the skin-tight cat suit. She was honestly surprised at how pleasant it was.

"Hey Kim! I got the pear-thing!" And then the buffoon ruined it.

The women jumped apart just before Ron burst through the lab door. He happily held his prize and started toward them. Then he noticed. His smile fell to confusion.

"Um…Kim? Where's your shirt?"

Kim tried to answer but before she could, Shego sprang off the table and to her feet.

"Well, it's been fun, but I must be off. Later Princess." Her voice was harsh but she leaned forward quickly and pressed her lips to the redhead's cheek. Before either of the two heroes could figure out what happened the woman had already disappeared.

Kim's lips were parted slightly as she stared at the door Shego had just run through.

"Did…did Shego just kiss you?" Ron asked incredulously.

Slowly a small smile touched her lips. "Yeah," she whispered. "Yeah, she did."

**Fin**

**Please review. It would be appreciated. **


End file.
